


DAY NINE: BURIED ALIVE

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: FEBUWHUMP: 2021 [9]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Buried Alive, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: DAY NINE: BURIED ALIVEWhere Aria was taken on her way to school, and buried underground.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FEBUWHUMP: 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169888
Kudos: 2





	DAY NINE: BURIED ALIVE

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I wouldn't want to ever be in this position because I have major anxiety and this will not go well with me

***TW: PANIC ATTACKS***

**Aria told Peter the day before that she was going to head into school early, because she had a major test she had to study for -- Peter didn’t want to let her go out to the school by herself (because he’s very protective of his sister ever since Uncle Ben died), Aria put her foot down and said that she was going to do it, so Peter had no choice but to let her go.**

**So now Aria was walking down to the subway, so she could get to her school, when her senses went off, but before she had a chance to see what was going on, she felt herself being grabbed.**

**The person knocked her out, before she had any chance to fight back.**

**\---**

**Peter was sitting in the cafeteria with his friends Ned and MJ, but he was confused on where Aria was, since she always ate lunch with them.**

**“Hey, has anyone seen Aria?” Peter asked**

**“No.” MJ replied and Peter was confused**

**“She said she had to study for a test early this morning so she was going to come here early.” Peter said and Ned widened his eyes**

**“And you let her go? Peter, you know that New York has a high crime rate, and you know that girls are really targeted, especially when they’re alone.” Ned said and MJ nodded and Peter really got worried**

**“I’ve got to go.” Peter said and he shot up from his seat and he ran out of the cafeteria, kids looking at him with a look of confusion on their faces, wondering why this weirdo was suddenly leaving.**

**\---**

**Aria woke up to just pure darkness. She was confused, so she grabbed her phone and turned a flashlight on, and she saw just dirt, as she was in a wooden box. Dirt was all over her clothes, her hair, her phone.**

**If she was surrounded by dirt, then that would mean . . .**

**“No.” Aria muttered**

**Aria’s fist slammed against the wood; she pounded so hard on the wood, that her knuckles were getting bruised and blood was drawn.**

**Her heart started racing. Tears sprang to her eyes, as her breathing started to pick up.**

**“Hello?” Aria called**

**“HELP!” Aria screamed, feeling the tear of her vocal cords, as sobs wrack through her body as her fist weakly slammed against the wood.**

**_HELP ME!_ **

**\---**

**Peter ran into the tower, frantically looking for Tony.**

**He was seriously worried because he’s called Aria’s phone like so many times, but it’s gone straight to voicemail.**

**“Kid, what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in school.” Tony said**

**Tony saw Peter’s tear streaked face, and he instantly got worried.**

**“What’s wrong kid?” Tony asked**

**“Aria’s missing.” Peter whispered but it was loud enough for Tony to hear**

**“What? What do you mean she’s missing?” Tony asked**

**“She -- she was going to go to school early, because she had to study for a test, but I never saw her at school, and MJ and Ned brought up how crime rates are going up.” Peter said as he put his hands over his face in just pure anger and fear.**

**Fear; because he’s scared about what is going to happen if they don’t find Aria. Anger; because he’s blaming himself for letting this happen.**

**“We’re going to find her bud, don’t worry.” Tony reassured**

**Then all of a sudden Peter’s phone started ringing and he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and he saw the contact said ‘Aria; my ride or die’ (Aria actually made that her contact, Peter just found it too cute to change).**

**Peter answered the phone and he put the phone on speaker, “Aria?” Peter answered**

**“Pete . . .” Aria said, voice filled with tears**

**“Aria, where are you?” Peter asked as he looked over to see Tony getting FRIDAY starting to track her phone.**

**“Keep her on the phone as long as you could.” Tony told him and he nodded**

**“I don’t know. Pete, I’m so scared. I can’t breathe. It’s so dark! Peter, help me!” She cried and Peter just felt his heart just break at the pure fear his sister was going through.**

**“Describe where you are.” Peter told her**

**“Ummm, I - see --” Aria’s phone kept cutting in and out, so Peter nor Tony could hear what she was saying.**

**“Aria, sweetheart, you’re cutting in and out, we can’t hear you.” Tony said**

**“Please, help me, I -- I can’t breathe.” Aria’s voice started to get more quieter and quieter, before her phone completely cut off, just in time too, because FRIDAY got the location.**

**‘Aria, is located in the Calvary Cemetery in the woodside of Queens.’ FRIDAY said**

**“What is she doing there?” Tony asked**

**Peter was confused too, but then he started thinking.**

**“She said she couldn’t breathe and that it was dark.” Peter said and he then widened his eyes, “Oh my god.” Peter murmured**

**“Kid, what is it?” Tony asked as Peter started to run to the elevator.**

**“She’s underground.” Peter said frantically**

**\---**

**The two had made it to the cemetery and frantically began to search for the girl who was buried alive.**

**Peter’s eyes were darting around the cemetery, until his eyes landed on a hole, that looked recently filled. “Mr. Stark, over here!” Peter yelled**

**The two ran over to the dirt spot, and they began to frantically dig, until there was a box in view, and Peter used his webs to pull the top of the box out, and there she was.**

**Aria was curled up, crying her eyes out. Peter frowned and he jumped in the hole, placing his hand on Aria’s shoulder, making her flinch.**

**“Peter?” She wheezed out**

**“I’m here.” Peter whispered as he lifted her out of the box.**

**Aria had wrapped herself around her brother, like a child, as she began to wail.**

**“I-I was so scared.” Aria cried**

**“I know. I got you. I got you. I’m never gonna let anyone hurt you, alright?” Peter asked as he pulled back from the hug and looked at her tear stained face**

**Aria nodded as Peter pulled back into a hug.**

**It’s one of those very moments, where Peter is the protective one, instead of Aria. And this is one of those moments where Aria didn’t mind.**

**Being in her brother’s arms, is all she wanted to be in right at this moment.**

**Author's Note:**

> So yeahhhh how was that??  
> I decided to make Peter the protective one instead of Aria, since Aria has mostly been the protective one.  
> Next one is called "I'm sorry. I didn't know."


End file.
